


The Taking of Bonnie Bennett

by Abigail_Mikaelson



Series: The Tethering Curse [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunting People, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Mikaelson/pseuds/Abigail_Mikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Originals have been cursed by their mother and have one week to live. They must all find someone to tie their lives to. Klaus and Kol decide to take their girl together. Their target: Bonnie Bennett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taking of Bonnie Bennett

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WTF this is. It literally woke me up in the middle of the night and just had to be written. Warning: there is rape. I hope the story doesn't suck.
> 
> Keywords for who is who is done by what Klaus and Kol call Bonnie. Very rarely will they call her by her name.  
> Klaus: Love, Sweetheart, Little Witch  
> Kol: Darling, Little Bennett

Esther had placed a curse on her children. Bonnie figured that was why two of the four Original brothers began following her everywhere. She figured it was because they thought she could break the curse. Boy, she couldn't be more wrong. She was sitting alone in the Grille when she found out what they really wanted. They had sat down across from her, told her about the curse and how that was their last night if they didn't tether their lives to someone. It was after they finished speaking that she realized they were alone in the Grille. All the patrons and workers had left. Bonnie looked back to the Originals sitting across from her in fear. Kol leaned forward and grinned evilly.

"Guess it's just us, Little Bennett."  
"Can't have you getting cold feet now can we, Love?"

And that was how she found herself running away from the Grille and through the woods toward her house. Bonnie ran as fast as her feet would carry her. They were hunting her and she knew it.....and they weren't far behind.

"Bonnie!"  
"Let's be reasonable about this, little witch."  
"Come on, darling! We just want to play!"  
"Stop running, love. You can't stop it. Or us for that matter."  
"Yeah! If you stop, we'll consider being gentle!"  
"Then again, you're basically the virgin sacrifice being served to us by your so called friends."  
"God, I love virgins! So tight!"  
"Careful! We aren't supposed to frighten her, Kol." They laughed.  
"Too late!"

She tried to run faster; her foot caught on a tree root hidden by the night and she toppled forward.

"Oh, Nik, she tripped again!"  
"You aren't very good at getting away are you, sweetheart?"

Bonnie noticed a hole that led underneath the tree she had tripped over that she climbed into, anything to get away from the monsters above. She had to lie curled on her side to stay out of the moonlight. She tried to breathe quietly, tried to calm her racing heart; neither one would comply. The hunters halted near the entrance of her hiding place.

"She's close, Nik."  
"Is she now?"  
"Yes. Do you hear that? It's her heart; it's beating rapidly from the exercise but mostly from the fear."

Their voices came closer. Bonnie closed her eyes, tears fell.

"You don't say?"  
"Yep. And she should be right. About. Here!"

Hands locked around her ankles and drug her from her hiding place. Bonnie was pulled against Klaus, her back to his chest, as she tried to struggle out of his arms. It was useless, he was too strong for her. Kol chuckled at the sight of the magicless Bennett trying to escape the clutches of his hybrid brother. He reached out to brush strands of her now free-flowing hair from her face. She jerked away from his hand. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. When he spoke, his voice was stern.

"Relax, darling. It will be much easier for you if you don't struggle."

Bonnie's eyes widened when she felt a sizeable stab on her lower back and saw the growing bulge in Kol's pants. She cried out in horror and struggled harder. Her tears fell freely now, she didn't care if they saw anymore. She was ashamed at herself, about to plead for her own virginity. Her voice was weak when she spoke.

"No, don't, please!"

Klaus placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Hush, little witch. It will be over before you know it. Who knows? You may even enjoy it."

She whimpered when she realized that she had to let them do what they wanted if she wanted to survive the night. Fresh tears fell as she surrendered. Her legs gave out and Klaus tightened hold on her, keeping her up. Kol stepped forward and began unbuttoning her now ruined blouse. Klaus slid one of his hands slowly up her leg and under her skirt. His fingers hooked in the edge of her panties at her hip and began slowly slipping them down. Once past her thighs, he released them and they fell to the ground. She dutifully stepped out of them. Kol pushed her shirt down her shoulders and Klaus released her to remove it. Klaus unclipped her bra and it fell from her body. Kol's gaze dropped to her breasts, which he reached up to cup in his hands. Bonnie's voice was quiet when she spoke.

"Can we please just get this over with?"

Klaus smirked over her head at his brother.

"As you wish, sweetheart."

Klaus's firm hold on her shoulder guided her where he wanted her. Bonnie didn't move from her place on her elbows and knees as Klaus undid his pants. In no time, she felt the tip of his cock sliding through her folds and slipping inside her. She whimpered as he stretched her impossibly. He reached the sign of her virginity and stopped.

"I meant what I said earlier sweetheart."

Kol knelt in front of Bonnie, laying his hands over her arms and holding them to the forest floor. Klaus held her hips in an iron grip and pulled himself back until only the tip of his cock remained inside her.

"If you play nice, this will be over before you know it."

He slammed his hips to hers. She screamed and jerked. Kol's grip on her arms tightened and kept her down.

"Sorry love. I should've warned you it would hurt."

He slid himself in and out slowly, as if allowing her to adjust to his size, before letting go and fucking her. All the while, Bonnie sobbed quietly beneath him. As he promised, Klaus finished in a matter of minutes. He pulled out quickly and finished on the backs of her thighs and the ground. Then it was Kol's turn. He gently rolled her onto her back before positioning himself at her opening. He slowly slipped inside her, fucking her as gently as he possibly could.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, darling. It may be more comfortable for you that way."  
"Go to hell."

Kol only smiled and continued on. When he and his brother were finally finished with her, they dressed her and placed her on her back porch. As the sun rose over the horizon, shining brightly in Bonnie's eyes, the two brothers smiled. They had survived the curse placed upon them the week before by their mother. They had tethered themselves to the Bennett witch, making her, and them, indestructible. Klaus and Kol each bent to kiss her gently.

"Thank you, Bonnie Bennett."


End file.
